Stalement
by iam27
Summary: There's a love war between Dante and Vergil. DMC3; Vergil/Dante; fight or fuck.
1. Chapter 1

**Stalement**

 _*以后我的3VD文自带三蛋把尼桑用狗棍捞起来的设定_

 _DMC3/3VD_

 **Stalement**

 _In chess, stalemate is a position in which a player cannot make any move which is allowed by the rules, so that the game ends and no one wins._

 **维吉尔在人间待得越久，随着时间的变化越是显著的。**

但丁刚刚把维吉尔捡回来的时候，蕾蒂在进入事务所的时候总是掏出卡琳娜安浑身戒备，似乎是希望这个以她母亲命名的火箭筒能够给她驱除恶魔的力量，哪怕她口中的那个恶魔只是静静地坐在沙发上看书压根没有把她当一回事。一段时间后她径直来到但丁的那个事务所，一屁股坐在维吉尔身边的沙发上开始长篇大论，大多数是没完没了的抱怨，还有小部分是对但丁的冷嘲热讽。比起随时随地恨不得秀一段连击的从骨子里就静不下来的但丁不同，维吉尔是个很好的倾听者，即使他总摆着一张把除自己以外的人当空气的表情，但是蕾蒂知道他的的确确在聆听，并且还会在她抱怨完后平静地给出干脆利落直中目标的解决方案。

一开始蕾蒂是抱着死磕的心态在但丁躲她债的时候朝着一直当雕像的维吉尔抱怨了一通，并做好了生死战斗的准备，但是维吉尔不过是在那之后翻了一页书，不咸不淡说了句"你拿着你的枪威胁全城的披萨店不再给他送外卖了，没多久他肯定会哭丧着脸去找你"，蕾蒂愣了好久才发现这是个绝妙的主意。维吉尔比但丁要聪明，并且能够冷静去处理事情，发现这点后蕾蒂开始和维吉尔变得很亲近—单方面的—她把维吉尔当成是免费的心理咨询师每周买了好多巧克力圣代去见他，而后者也没有拒绝。

除了蕾蒂，恩佐也是在被维吉尔吓傻了之后才发现这是个比但丁厉害得多而且好相处得多的人物（恩佐语，但丁表示严重抗议）—主要是但丁挑剔完还冷嘲热讽一番的任务维吉尔都照接不误，还基本不需要恩佐来断后。知道这点后恩佐也时不时地带着价值不菲的猎魔任务去但丁的事务所找他。不久后但丁就百般无聊的翘着腿靠在椅子上看着进出事务所的人跟他打个招呼后（有些连招呼都不打，比如蕾蒂）就径直走到了维吉尔那，维吉尔倒成了Devil May Cry实际意义上的主人了。

维吉尔在人类世界适应的这么顺利，这是当初把他捡回来还担心他会不会变成重度社会残疾人士的但丁怎么也 **想不到** 的。

"肯定是因为亲情。"但丁很快就下了结论，再挖了一勺子蕾蒂买给维吉尔的巧克力圣代—它们基本上都进了但丁的肚子里，冰凉舒爽的感觉让他觉得他的想法再正确不过了，他用勺子指着维吉尔，"你从几岁开始就在魔界和没有心的恶魔杀个你死我活，每天思考的就是kill or die，现在有了你亲爱的弟弟给予你家庭的温暖，所以你那冰冷的内心就被我火热的爱给感化了。可你现在却不知回报反而想鸠占鹊巢，简直是狼心狗肺。"

维吉尔根本不为所动，动作自然地又翻了一页书，淡淡地说，"我可不知道一般人的亲爱的弟弟给予家庭温暖的方式是在你伤还没有完全好的情况下用魔兵器。"维吉尔的眉毛皱了一下，"冻成冰块丢在冰箱里。"

"我不是有好好地抱着你直到你融化么！我都差点冻出毛病哎。再说，我不是怕你又一声不吭就去毁灭世界么，这种事你可是干出过一次。"但丁想起那种和冰长时间接触的感觉都忍不住打了个寒颤，本来要举在口中的圣代都卡在一个尴尬的位置停住了。

维吉尔发出了一个不屑的声音，翻起旧账他也感觉到一股寒冷，这可不是什么难忘的回忆，"你该把你的担心用在有用的地方，比如你的智商。你智商再高那么一个数字都知道那种情况下应该把我丢到热水里，而不是一脸蠢样地念一堆奇怪的咒语。"

"哎？原来你都看得到听得到啊？"但丁说着话的时候凑了过来，然后撇撇嘴不满地说，"那你至少给点反应啊，不说高兴得手舞足蹈说嘿老弟我还活着至少对我笑笑也行啊，这才是个正常的人反应吧？当时你一动不动地我还真以为你死了，别说那些古老的咒语了我都想去试试那古老的炼金术里面的人体炼成了…哎，拥有这样一个狼心狗肺的老哥就是要学会坚强的活啊。"

实在是不想和但丁继续这种没意义的对话，而看着但丁靠近的趋势就知道他要产上来了，维吉尔稍微挪过去了一点表示出嫌弃，然后简单的说了句能呛住但丁的话等着耳根子的清静，"是，不过我不是狼心狗肺，我是没心没肺。"

空气中的沉默让暂时小胜的维吉尔勾起了一个轻微的弧度。

下一秒嘴唇上传来冰冰凉凉的触感，有甜的腻人的味道浸满了口腔。但丁近距离带着笑意的眸子像个坏心眼的女巫，他伸手摸到维吉尔的胸膛，在那里两个人都能感受到铿锵有力的内脏的跳动。但丁舔了舔维吉尔的嘴唇，一只腿挤进了维吉尔的双腿之间，轻轻磨蹭，"你有心脏的，喏，我感受得到。"

维吉尔眯了眯眼，他合上书，然后提着但丁的头发将他压倒在沙发上。

 **打成平手。**

但丁笑的肩膀都要抖动起来，即将脱口而出的调侃的话也被封在唇齿间，维吉尔的手伸进他的大衣里粗暴地揉捏，他哥在性事上和他在战斗上一样的干脆利落。但丁想这感觉真他妈太好了，维吉尔像个正常的人类一样真他妈太好了。

老实说但丁从来没有想过他和维吉尔有一天会发展成这样的关系，没有什么感动天感动地感动你我的情节更没有什么心灵上的悸动，后来但丁才发现这种情愫一直都存在，毕竟想杀死一个人和想做死一个人的情感一样，他那时分辨不出来罢了。把维吉尔丢入冰箱的一个小时之后但丁后知后觉的想起他们体内还有一半来自自家母亲的人类血液，以及他在大冬天很风骚地穿着风衣被冻得枪都拿不稳的悲惨回忆。于是他急忙去打开冰箱，看见自家老哥在一大堆披萨草莓圣代还有分辨不出的奇怪物体中恬然的脸，眼皮垂下来就像已经沉沉地睡了过去。

但丁立刻就吓傻了。

见证过被自己冰冻的小怪是如何在撞击地面时摔得粉碎他几乎是不敢大幅度地摆动着维吉尔，又不敢拿叛逆直接削虽然他对他的剑法很是自豪但是像这种雕冰花的艺术行为维吉尔才更适合一点，所以在忽视了热水这么一个因素的情况下他把他所有的衣服都盖在维吉尔的身上伸手抱着这块冰，见维吉尔迟迟没有反应又打电话给蕾蒂问她巫女中流传的神秘咒语，结果自然被呵斥一番。于是接下来但丁自创了一些奇怪的语言并在心里都求着他一直很讨厌的斯巴达老爹快快显灵。

根据维吉尔的话里他那段时间是清醒着的，只是看着但丁犯蠢实在不想理他。实际上他一直都很清醒，包括被关在冰箱里的那一个小时。魔界的环境可不比人间那么温暖，冰火两重天的分化已经让他能够很快地适应环境，只是在极端环境下伤口的愈合没有那么快罢了。所以他只是在静静等待着伤口的愈合，等着浑身的束缚都解开了然后猛地睁眼给予面前这个蠢弟弟致命一击。虽然他不得不承认他弟弟抱着他时真的很暖，暖得他都不去在意他那冻得发白的嘴唇了。

但丁是不明白他俩是怎样从再一次惊天地泣鬼神的世界级战斗中打到床上去的，他想他这个比自己顶多聪明一点点的老哥也不会明白这样的状况。前面不是有说么，想杀死一个人和想做死一个人的情感一模一样，所以这一秒他双手做好防御接下维吉尔赤手空拳但绝壁有属性加成的一拳，他近距离看着他家老哥钴蓝色眸子里越来越热烈的火焰，然后下一秒就被维吉尔带着怒气的一脚扫在地上并被提着脚扔在了床上。

维吉尔压上来啃咬他的嘴唇的时候但丁还以为这是他老哥自创的一种新式招式，等到维吉尔开始撕碎他的裤子的时候但丁才发现事情已经偏离了原来的方向，而这种发展却恰恰唤醒他内心深处的欲望，他几乎没有犹豫就伸手去扯维吉尔的衣服，牙齿一用力就咬了回去。结果自然是维吉尔那花样繁杂的衣服被他揉成一团，而他们也因为牙齿的激烈碰撞磕碰得满嘴都是血。

"你要继续可以，先把衣服脱了。"嘴边的伤口让但丁嘶的一声吸气，被扒的只剩一双手套躺在他那件大红色的风衣上，他十分不满地看着面前的维吉尔穿着厚厚实实，虽然衣服已经被他弄成一团。这样凌乱的样子破除了他老哥的禁欲感，但丁唔了一声发现自己不可抑止地开始兴奋起来了。

维吉尔冷笑一声，他的声音把之前的愤怒以及现在掌控局面的满足夹杂在一起，"What？原来你连给别人脱衣服都不会？还是老实地躺在这里好好学着吧。"

挑衅是隐藏在血液里的定时炸弹，它们在但丁的全身每一处血管里轰轰烈烈地炸开，但丁嘴一抿然后伸手去扯维吉尔的大衣，用了好大的力气一个翻身把维吉尔压倒在了床上，而他也因为这个动作彻底和身上最后一件大衣说拜拜，浑身赤裸地坐在了维吉尔的身上。维吉尔的嘴角好像勾起了一个小小的弧度，他好整以暇地看着他这个从骨子里就不服输的弟弟，暂时没了举动。而但丁已经被血液冲昏了头，伸手触碰到的布料就用力向外扯开，撕裂的声音不断响起，等到但丁喘着气停下来时，他发现还有几条布料半掉不掉地挂在维吉尔身上，半遮半掩地在他鬼魅一样白的身体上，他咽了咽口水。

见鬼，维吉尔还真白。但丁想。比女人都还白。

"还真是混乱又没有章法的攻击，没有一点实质性的效果。"维吉尔用轻蔑的口吻评论着，然后在但丁开口反对之前抓着但丁的腰重新压回身下，稍微晃动了几下身体就让他身上的遮掩物轻松掉落。他抓着但丁的脚踝分开但丁的双腿，却冷不防地被但丁突然用力一击直接面部，良好的反应神经让他飞速闪过，但是因为距离太近还是在下巴处被擦到了。维吉尔有些恼怒地抬手几只幻影剑就飞过去，却被已经做好防御姿势的但丁用皇家护卫正面刚过。

空气里闪烁着巨大的火花，然后但丁伸手掐住了维吉尔的身体，在维吉尔反过来也掐他的时候用完美地平衡在了一起。但丁的眸子里也开始闪烁起火红色的火焰，他皱起眉头嚷嚷着，"怎么变成我在下面了？"

维吉尔面无表情，像是在复述一个事实，"你不是一直都在下面么。"

"嘿！嘿！"但丁试图用力量取胜，但是被冻过的身子加上之前的战斗让他不能发挥出颠覆时期的实力，但是他也知道维吉尔也一样，所以他们现在持平着。于是但丁恶狠狠地瞪着维吉尔，企图在气势上有点加成，"别忘了，你最后是被我打败的。"

维吉尔一挑眉，即使他是在笑也因为阴森森的语调而染上了残忍的味道，"那么，现在胜利的人是我了。"

他都忘记了他老哥随便一个眼神都自带攻击加成，但丁只是放松了一那么一秒就被维吉尔猛地翻了身推到，他双腿跪在床上，双手禁锢起来被举过头顶，本来还在蓄力着翻身的身体在维吉尔一个挺身进入之后彻底被浇灭了气焰，有那么一会儿但丁竟不知道他要做什么。维吉尔那秒天秒地秒空气的气息从身后缠了过来，不是不知道他老哥在面对恶魔时清冷的那声"You shall die"以及完全把对方当渣的霸气，不久前他们还在一晚上干过三次架他自然知道此时的维吉尔完全是备战状态。所以他也不可控制地进入了那种状态，下身渐渐地变硬，然后摩擦着床单抬起头来。但丁想他这样一定是个变态，好在现在只有维吉尔知道。

可是维吉尔丝毫没有在意这一点，他用没抓着但丁的那只手掐着但丁的腰，快速调整好位置后就开始快速抽插起来。但丁本来还计谋着先不反抗等到维吉尔放松对他的掌控后杀他个措手不及，没想到维吉尔在行动上简直是迅猛，不用润滑就强上还真是维吉尔的风格，此外，在对待弟弟的态度上还是一点都不留情。但丁痛的大叫起来，他可不是一个会掩饰自己情绪的人，但是他还是明白现在这种情况比因为怪伤着了而叫出声来丢脸得多。果不其然维吉尔笑了，声音的颤抖通过空气，通过掐着他的手，通过他们结合的地方传了过来，"你这样还想上我？我亲爱的弟弟？"

"当然想！"腰部被撞得发软，现在就算维吉尔不抓着他的手他也自发的用手肘撑在床上以免自己被撞飞出去，即使在这样的场景下但丁几乎是反射性的反驳着。维吉尔的动作好像变得顺利多了，但丁猜应该是他后面被擦出了血，总之那些疼痛刺激着大脑的神经让他分辨不出他的后面到底破坏到什么程度了。反正一觉醒来就会好。但丁闷闷的想着。虽然在现在的情景里他没有占到多大的优势可他可没打算在嘴上服输，他尽量忽略在他体内毫无章法的横冲直撞的凶器所带来的又疼又爽的刺激感，一咬牙便毫不留情地开始反唇相讥，"我说维吉尔，就这么点技术还好意思说出口，你这完全就是个刚刚学会操人的样子只会激动得没有技巧的乱来，恩佐都说不定比你更厉害…啊！"

猛地撞击到一个点让但丁本来还在冷嘲热讽的语气变了个调，然后本能的括约肌一阵收紧就听到维吉尔发出一声餍足的低吼，低低沉沉沙哑的要命。噢天，他哥这声音真是性感。但丁有些吃力地想着，本来滑到嘴边的话也没有再说下去。双腿越来越软差点要跪下去，这时维吉尔也知道但丁没有再企图愚蠢的反抗于是把两只手都掐在了腰上，适时把但丁提了起来。维吉尔从上至下的看着他弟弟被他像狗一样的干着还爽得直哼哼，嗤笑一声，"被随便操一下就不行了的处男没有资格说我。"

但丁被噎得说不出话来，他想好吧好吧老子的确没有经验这次主动权就让给你了，以后你可就不能拿这事说事了。突然想起维吉尔在这档子事上有经验是在哪里，魔界？想到涅娃一开始对自己的热情相拥他倒觉得也不奇怪。正想着维吉尔突然以一个很新奇的角度顶了进来，但丁感觉他的叫声都是被顶出来的，全身都被改造得不像话。

"没经验就好好学着，别分心。"

"嘁。"

淤青随着维吉尔的手指的位移开出一朵朵的花，维吉尔盯着但丁背上逐渐变得粉红并渗出细细碎碎的汗液，随着但丁胡乱仰头喊叫的样子来回摆动，突然就感觉喉咙一阵干涸。他放开了在但丁腰间的手，伸手环住但丁的身体，整个人都靠了上去，一张口就在那块罪魁祸首的皮肤上肆意啃咬，似乎这是一块鲜美的肉。皮肤因为触碰灵敏地生出很多疙瘩，轻微的颤抖无意识的加大了维吉尔的兴奋感。他低吼着，感觉但丁背上湿湿润润的液体在他的口里化开，咸咸的还带有种特别的奶香味，于是味蕾被刺激。他盯着但丁有着完美弧度的背脊，他是真的想把眼前的这块肉给拆吞入腹。

而实际上他也这么做了。

但丁是之前一直不知道他老哥有这么多奇怪的性癖的—看在老天的份子上这可是他们第一次上床。战斗时是怎样激发出兽性的他不知道不过他也不在意毕竟他自己也都一样，不知道润滑不懂怜香惜玉也就算了他也很难想象被维吉尔抱着怀里温柔的扩张的场景，可是这维吉尔张口就咬的动作就算已经差不多接受自己在下面的事实了但丁也忍不住破口大骂起来。"操，维吉尔你把我当什么了，我可不是食物！"但丁似乎都能够感觉肉从身体上被扯下来，一点一点的与身体分离，然后过不了多久他就能够露出白骨。维吉尔砸吧了一下嘴，像是把嘴里的东西给咽了下去。操，感情老子的肉真被他吃了？但丁忍着疼痛想伸手去摸自己的后背，却被一只手给捉住，然后那只手和他一起撑到了床上。

 **"…但丁。"**

维吉尔低低沉沉的声音在耳边响起，然后有细细碎碎吻在耳廓上绽放，但丁一愣，偏头的时候感觉到这个被霸气缠身的男人就那么直接地吻了过来，口里漫开的血腥味让他思考着等下要怎么接受背上一片血肉模糊的场景。但丁想他肯定疯了，维吉尔也肯定疯了，不然他们肯定不会在这么扭曲的姿势里接着吻，光是侧着脖子都觉得酸痛到不行，还要长时间地保持这样的姿势。双方厮磨啃咬着就像两头苏醒过来的困兽，如同野兽一样在野合，耳边回荡着抽插的水声还有胯骨与臀部的碰撞声，满房间都是热气、荷尔蒙、血液还有那该死的精液的味道—是的，他的尖端不可抑制地变得湿答答的像个漏水的龙头一样冒着精液，那浓厚的腥味相信隔得这么近的维吉尔一定能够闻得到。

维吉尔收紧了环绕着但丁的手臂，呼吸变得急促起来，下身也在原来就像发动机一样的动作里再提升了一个档次，他一仰头的时候甩出了几滴汗液。但丁感觉到整个人都在颤抖，身下的床也嘎吱嘎吱的好像就要垮掉，当然也不排除这是两个人颤抖的共同作用，毕竟他俩现在倒真的是一个细胞里出来的双子紧密结合，连毛孔呼吸的频率都变得一致。但丁只觉得浑身被挤压得好像下一秒就要爆掉，有一双手带着很强的力道又刚刚好的握住了他的心脏，让他呼吸都变得困难起来，然后就坠入了一片正在毁灭的虚幻世界。他渴望被毁灭。但丁感觉到自己的身体濒临破碎，各处的肌肉都在收缩，夹得出维吉尔坚硬而又火热的阴茎的形状出来，然后腿部紧绷得快要抽筋过去，视野里也忽明忽暗地闪过白色的光，好像眼皮一翻一口气接不上来就要这么被干死过去。

但丁放声尖叫着，在维吉尔低声的吼叫着将灼热的岩浆炸到他体内时达到了高潮。

那张可怜的床在哀叫一声后哄然倒塌，还处于高潮的余韵里的但丁和维吉尔一起重重地砸在了地上。

事后但丁像是想起了什么，很严肃地问维吉尔，"你不是第一次？你之前上过谁？那些恶魔？阿卡姆？"他承认最后那个名字是用来呛维吉尔的。

维吉尔整理着衣领，一丝不苟的样子如同贵族一样，听到但丁这话他歪了歪头，逆着光好像笑了一下，"我的品位还有没烂到那种地步。"然后又扫视了但丁一眼，"不过就第一次的对象而言也没好到哪去。"

操。感情位置问题就是应该脱了裤子强上，经验问题什么的交给本能就行了。但丁摸摸自己的屁股，感觉吃了大亏一样。接下来的日子里但丁一直企图找准时机在维吉尔面前翻过身来，但是在人类和恶魔之间更偏向于人类的他没有他哥那种恶魔本能的侵略性（用但丁的话来说就是没维吉尔那么混账）所以基本上是以维吉尔眉毛一挑压制住他的行动最后直接一捅来收尾。后来但丁也学聪明了，知道这种行动不仅自己吃不到好处还给他哥增加了情趣，索性往床上就那么一躺—哎那谁说了不能反抗就好好享受来着。


	2. Chapter 2

何况后来但丁是 **真的** 在享受。

与但丁的花哨而又暴力的输出不同，维吉尔用刀如同坐在法式餐厅吃晚宴一样优雅，实际上除了刀他在其他的方面也做的从从容容干脆利落。这是他骨子里使然的。维吉尔的学习能力很快，很多事但丁都是看着维吉尔从零开始逐渐变得精通起来。比如做爱，以至于后来他一想到他老哥都差点硬起来；再比如他口中人类世界的许多乐事，泡吧，飙车，还有桌球。其中架子鼓之类的乐器被维吉尔说太吵，实际上但丁发现他老哥这种快速点亮技能的方法后一直怂恿他去学做披萨，结果自然被拒绝。

但丁教维吉尔这些也多多少少是想让维吉尔变得更像人类一点，而后他发现他的混账老哥把这些技能用在了更好的地方。

比如现在。

维吉尔把自己的身体压得很低，良好的腰部力量使得他保持着刚刚好的，充满着柔性的，展示着浑身完美的线条的，又不是软绵绵的趴在台球桌面上的姿势—维吉尔现在这个姿势还真是，辣的可以。但丁口干舌燥地盯着他老哥因为瞄准的姿势翘起的臀部，精瘦的腰身使得臀部看起来更加的圆润性感，那被布料包裹的紧绷感让他想在下一秒冲上去撕碎那层该死的束缚。而他的老哥在这个时候又动了起来，一只腿移到一侧移动了一步，似乎那个角度更好，大腿的摩擦缓慢又磨人，但丁只觉得心里痒痒的；另一腿再移了一步，但丁呼吸渐渐急促起来，他发誓他都能听到那些布料摩擦的声音。维吉尔好像终于找到了一个很好的角度，他抬起手臂把球杆一来一回地轻轻推送，腰身压得越发的低，腿部紧绷得不像话，而那该死的翘臀又凸出了一个度。

球进的时候但丁觉得那球不是进入了球袋，而是打入了他的脑袋中。维吉尔气定神闲地站直了身体，拇指和食指握成一个环握住球杆，望了望台球桌上的最后一个花9，侧头对但丁一勾嘴，是一副了然于心的语气，"这局我赢了。"

但丁沉默地走上前来，越接近维吉尔的时候他内心的那种悸动就越大，他心痒手痒全身都痒全身都不自在。"这样简单没意思，玩点刺激的怎样？你要是能以特别新奇的方式进洞，我就答应你一件事，怎么样？"但丁仰头看着他，成功在这个孪生兄弟的眼里看到了被挑起来的欲望—好吧它一直都潜伏在那里。

尽管没有实质性的证据，但是但丁就是觉得维吉尔演这么一出是在挑逗他，自从他和他哥好上以后维吉尔总有这么些在边界内不动声色的办法让他欲罢不能，而且事后还能义正言辞地说是他自己精虫上脑送上门来的。他是无所谓这点，反正他一早就在他哥身下不能翻身了。此时此刻他只是想再看一次维吉尔那翘起的臀部，然后冒着被狠狠教训一顿的风险实现刚刚脑袋里狠狠捏一把那丰富的翘臀的意淫。

但是他实在是低估他老哥的创造能力了。

维吉尔这次是真的笑了起来，他颔首，没有如但丁所预料的那样低下腰去反而放下手中的球杆直接贴近了但丁，但丁感觉浑身都被热气所包裹，脑袋轰的一声炸开后就立刻回到了他俩上床时候的场景。维吉尔紧密地贴着但丁的身体，从脚后跟到后背，双手如同蛇一样的缠上但丁的手臂引导他在举上了台球桌做好瞄准的姿势，压着但丁的腰身低了下去。双腿间好像被抵上了一个硬的物体，维吉尔的呼吸打在但丁的耳边，然后他哥握住他拿着球杆的手不轻不重地推了一下，一个擦球将那个花9不偏不倚地完美入洞。

"我赢了。"维吉尔低低沉沉的声音在但丁耳边炸开，带着不可一世的自豪感，然后起身，但丁感觉浑身不自觉地抖了一下。

于是他在维吉尔和台球桌所构成的狭小的空间里勉强转身，双手向后撑在台球桌上，嬉皮笑脸地看着他老哥，"对，你赢了，说吧，你想要我干什么？"说着挺起腰，把他那也硬了起来的下体朝前蹭了蹭。

维吉尔眯起了眼睛，他轻轻上前，嘴唇在快要触碰到但丁嘴唇的前一秒错开，侧身将竖在一边的球杆摆上了桌，笑非笑地看着但丁一脸被挑逗起的气焰被一盆水浇灭的表情，"晚餐时间快到了，我要吃街角那家居酒屋的寿司全拼，你给我去买回来。"

但丁感觉要用好大的力气才能把他那即将脱口而出的骂句给咽回去，他抽搐着脸去看维吉尔，企图在他脸上找到一点开玩笑的痕迹，但是维吉尔又惯常的那副冰冰冷冷的样子，让但丁觉得一切都是他在自我兴奋。但丁翻了白眼，也不说什么就直接伸手勾住维吉尔的脖子，稍一用力他俩就倒在台球桌上。装什么正人君子啊，你的下面还硬着呢。但丁看着维吉尔没有在第一时间用幻影剑插他就知道这也是维吉尔脑袋里所想的，于是他干脆也就顺了他哥的意思，"在吃晚餐之前，是不是该先吃点甜点？"

维吉尔的手掐上了但丁的腰，钴蓝色的眸子全是那种胜利的自豪感，"那就恭敬不如从命了。"

"别用太大力气，桌子会坏的。"维吉尔注意到但丁几乎陷进台球桌里的手指，伸手把它们捞了出来。

但丁在激烈的碰撞中回头看他，要不是手指被攥住他一定会比个标准的中指。他原来想说他老哥站着说话不腰疼—的确腰疼的是他自己，支点不在手上后便全落在腰上，他的身体被弯成一个奇特的弧度，让他觉得下一秒他哥再撞过来的时候他就会横腰折断。所以他只是快速喘气，然后试图把重量往抓住他手的维吉尔身上分担点，"…再买张新的。"

进出的速度好像慢了下来，维吉尔只是缓缓在摆动腰身，但丁想维吉尔肯定做了个惯常的挑眉动作，然后开始对话。噢见鬼为啥他哥在做这种事都是一副好整以暇的语气，"需要我提醒一下你欠蕾蒂的债务？还有上次那张床？"

"上次那张床你也有份！这次也是！"但丁有些难耐地动了动腰身，后脚跟离开地面变成脚尖点地一整条腿都笔直而紧绷，而他那宽松的裤子也因为这个动作而掉落到了脚边。他撇撇嘴，嘟哝道，"反正你有钱。"

"我觉得你已经过了找父母要零花钱的年纪了，但丁，自己的债务自己负起责任来。"维吉尔注意到但丁的动作，收回双手抚上他的背，拇指在尾椎骨的地方一点一点加重力道按着，尾椎一直是但丁很敏感的地方，果不其然一会儿但丁就唔了一身放松了腿整个人像一滩泥一样趴在台球桌上。但丁喘着气，索性耍起了无赖，"你天天都在操我，付点费用怎么了，要知道客源最不好的妓女都能穿金戴银，你可是欠我一大笔账啊，老哥。"

维吉尔看着但丁渐渐泛红起来的背脊，按在尾椎骨的手沿着脊柱一路向上，一寸一寸像是在抚摸一件精美的艺术品。之前咬掉的那块肉在第二天就长了回来，他触碰着新肉与身体衔接处浅浅的痕迹，在但丁低声喊着"噢不是吧又来…"的尾音下弯腰凑了上去，舌头舔着皮肤上细碎的茸毛，属于他弟弟身体的奶香味浸入鼻腔，他的下体不由得胀大一点然后加速了抽动，看着但丁手忙脚乱的在这突然的变速运动中扶着桌子，他张嘴用利齿去揣摩他弟的身体，然后一口咬了下去。

但丁仰头绵长的叫了一声，维吉尔压上来的力道几乎要把他的整个人都嵌进桌子里，背后的疼痛无疑只会增加身体里的快感。他全身心都趴在那张台球桌上，感觉全身的精力都被他身后那个男人给吸走了，毛毡来来回回地摩擦着他的皮肤，桌子开始大力的晃动，他好像还能听到袋子里的桌球碰撞的声音。刚刚谁说不要用太大力气来着。但丁翻了个白眼，然后也不管不顾地用最后一点力气扭动着腰身，随着维吉尔的动作将自己不断地推向那个点—

轰。

靠近他们的一只桌球桌腿承受不住他俩激烈的动作而宣告阵亡，本来快要到顶的快感被这突如其来的惊吓给活生生的掐断。但丁和维吉尔一起倒在桌球的斜面上，然而维吉尔却没因此放慢动作，相反他还更加加快了动作。但丁想他俩还真不是人类，正常人类怎么可能每次都以这么艰难的姿势来做爱，他感觉他真的要被他哥操进桌子里面去了，然后他只能仰着头像疯狗一样的尖叫。这倒是愉悦了维吉尔。维吉尔的手好心地环过但丁的腰身来到他的阴茎处，将他那被外界中断 的快感给重新接上。那美妙的白光又重新闪烁在眼前，但丁哼哼唧唧地扭动着身体再接近一点，再接近一点。

喷射出来的时候但丁首先想的居然是等下一定要把这张桌子擦干净后再扔，同时他不断收紧的后穴与他哥不断加深的呼吸在同一个频率，维吉尔在他的体内重重地捅了十几下，然后抱紧他在最深的地方射了出来。

"把你干的这么爽，你应该付我费用才是。"维吉尔冷不防地说了一句。

 **这局维吉尔赢了…**

但丁趴在桌面上喘气，看着不远处摇摇欲坠的花9。

维吉尔抽但丁体内拔出来甩了甩，然后把在腿边的裤子提上来拉链卡兹一声拉好，但丁翻过身来看着穿戴工工整整的维吉尔去打电话，这和在这里脚上挂着裤子接近浑身赤裸屁股里还灌着精液的自己形成了鲜明的对比。人和人的差距怎么能这么大，但丁有些悲哀的想着。桌球当时还是他手把手把他哥教会的呢。

维吉尔转动电话盘的手顿了一下，他看了眼像怨妇一样看过来的自己弟弟—他真的不想承认拥有现在这种眼神的是他弟弟。想了那么一两秒，然后又继续了手上的动作。

"两份芝士焗明虾披萨，不加橄榄。"维吉尔淡淡地说着。

但丁勾嘴一笑，瞬间觉得人生都美妙起来了。

 **…但是但丁也没输。**

蕾蒂虽然对但丁和维吉尔的生活很好奇，但是她真的一点点都不想参与进去，想想那两个半魔人的生死对决她这个也就混了一半巫女血本质上和普通人类无异的有几条命都不够。所以在但丁不计代价地求着高报酬的任务的时候她明白这两半魔又出幺蛾子了，她冷静的文但丁到底发生了什么事，然后思考着怎样才不会把自己给卷进去。

"我要和维吉尔比赛飙车。"但丁是这样说的，还露出了一排雪白的牙齿，"这场比赛我可是会赢的。"

看着但丁那带着欠插意味的笑容蕾蒂就大概猜到他肯定又开始作死和他哥打赌赢得人怎么怎么样的事情了。他俩都是骨子里追求刺激的人，大白天在事务所的大厅里半掩着门就开始做爱这事蕾蒂撞见过几次，头一次还觉得新奇心跳如雷的透过门缝去看，后面站在门外听见但丁那腻人的叫声就立刻转身就走。蕾蒂按着太阳穴想自己是提前进入更年期了么怎么这两兄弟活的越来越年轻她反而对这些避之唯恐不及。

"你身边缺个人啦，快去找个可以和你一起干柴烈火的男人吧，啊，女人也行。"但丁拿着任务单很欢快地顺口说着。

蕾蒂用火箭炮对准了但丁的脑袋，"不要以为所有人都和你一样脑袋里只装的有精虫。"但丁耸耸肩，无辜地摆摆手，蕾蒂也不想和这种爱到浓时的男人计较，那是自找苦吃，于是她悻悻地放下火箭筒。想到兄弟俩的比赛，在但丁即将离开的时候忍不住问了一句，"你确定你会赢？"蕾蒂见识过维吉尔骑着摩托车的样子，老实说一点都不比但丁差，还更加凌厉。

"啊。"但丁潇洒地一转身，回头的时候一脸笑的开了花，"维吉尔车技再厉害，可是他不会改装车啊，没有一辆优秀的摩托就算维吉尔再横也没法胜过我，还是洗干净屁股乖乖等着吧哈哈哈哈…"

于是蕾蒂就看着但丁顶着这么张猥琐的想随时开几枪的笑脸，哼着不成调的小曲骑着改装后马力十足的摩托前往约定地点，然后在看到维吉尔时一激动面部肌肉成功僵住了。

"维吉尔…"但丁伸出手指颤颤巍巍地指着维吉尔坐着的跑车，眼珠子都快掉出来了。

"你只说了比赛飙车，又没说飙什么车。"维吉尔侧头看他，一勾嘴角，"蠢货才会放弃跑车选择摩托。"

蕾蒂在一边笑得都快岔气了。

"等等这不公平！"但丁急忙上前，"该死的维吉尔你又玩阴的，你等等我这就去换辆车！"

"晚了。"维吉尔收回目光直视前方，淡淡的语气里有着不容置疑的威严，"从这里绕山一圈，最先抵达的就是胜利者，现在，开始。"说着挂了挡，在跑车发出呜呜悲鸣声的时候松开离合，跑车如同离开弦的箭一样冲了出去。

"嘿你怎么能擅自当裁判！噢该死维吉尔你给我等着！"但丁感觉他浑身都要冒烟了，他一咬牙把油门旋到头，追着维吉尔的尾灯跟了上去。

蕾蒂轻轻拨弄了下被强大的气流弄乱的头发，盯着这两个双子消失的地方，眼神一动。

或许我真的该去找个人了。蕾蒂想。

维吉尔的车开的十分平稳，一个漂移入弯然后滑出都是一条精准又漂亮的线，马达声嗡嗡作响，他就在这被迎面的风都会勒得生疼的速度里不慌不忙地演奏着一曲交响乐。相比之下但丁就原始得多。但丁几乎是一路横冲直撞过来的。维吉尔刻意放慢速度保持能在后视镜里看到但丁的距离，看着但丁气急败坏地左摇右摆就像个刚刚学会骑车新手一样。就这样还大言不惭地说要赢。维吉尔冷笑一声，然后一脚将油门踩了进去。

但丁看着他和维吉尔的差距不断在扩大，视野里那辆跑车即将消失，而他这摩托车的负荷也几乎到了极限。在骂维吉尔混账的同时他也知道不想想办法之后肯定会被嘲笑到死，盯着周围绿色的树丛一个想法突然冒了出来。但丁猛地提起摩托车使其离开了地面，快速地像骑马一样跃过护栏直接往山上开去，按照计算这样反方向地开到终点的距离比绕一圈的距离短得多。之前有沿着塔壁骑摩托的经历所以他适应的很好，除了偶尔会刮伤他英俊的脸蛋的树枝一切都很顺利而完美。

别以为就你不是吃素的，维吉尔。但丁感觉他体内那半身恶魔血液开始沸腾起来了。

冲破树丛出来的时候正巧看到不远处维吉尔的跑车，但丁几乎是从鼻子里发出笑声将摩托重新带上公路，在维吉尔的前面。维吉尔显然也因为他弟弟这惊人的举动和惊人的智商爆表而吃愣了一下，随即灰蓝色的眸子沉下了所有的光芒，他挂高了档位，然后握紧方向盘持续加速。

但丁本来想回头竖个中指什么的就看着后面越来越近的车灯，这才意识到就算他投机取巧占了先机摩托车和跑车在性能上还是有个天壤之别，知道这样下去不妙但丁像很多次一样耍起了无赖把摩托车开在路中间不让维吉尔前进，可是他这个从来不会心疼弟弟的老哥倒是没有一点减慢速度的迹象直接碾压了过来。"维吉尔你这个没有人性的混蛋！"但丁忍不住开口骂道，"居然连你唯一的弟弟也想着要杀死！"

维吉尔还是那副冷冷淡淡的样子，完全不把但丁的犯蠢当回事，"我可不觉得被我插了胸都不会死的弟弟会被跑车给碾死。"

说不定会啊！眼见着跑车的车头要碰到车屁股了但丁连忙一转方向，于是维吉尔的车就那么直直地超了过来，他甚至都看到了维吉尔那骄傲的表情。前面就是终点，维吉尔的跑车已经完全超过了但丁的摩托，这样下去胜负的确是显而易见了。但丁唔了一声，然后也没管那么多，掏出狗棍直接勾住了跑车的后座，双腿一蹬摩托然后自己的人就飞了过去。摩托车在一声爆炸后彻底牺牲，听到声响维吉尔回头一看却发现但丁那张放大的脸，但丁大步跨进副驾驶座一手握住挡风镜一手使劲向前伸，冲着维吉尔狡黠一笑，"别跑那么快嘛，老哥，我追你可是追得很辛苦的。"

然后载着两个半魔的跑车抵达了终点。

"耶！是我的手先过线！是我赢了！"但丁欢呼雀跃起来。

蕾蒂看了看远处因为摩托车的爆炸可能形成的森林火灾，还有维吉尔即将要爆发的脸，就想了一秒便骑着摩托光速逃离现场。

"哎蕾蒂怎么走了，都不祝贺下我的胜利，算什么朋友啊。"但丁小小的撇了下嘴，然后扭头一脸得意地看着他老哥，"怎么样？这下总算知道你伟大的弟弟的厉害了吧，你要是求我的话我会考虑等下对你温柔点哦~"维吉尔手指在方向盘上点了点，嘴唇抿成一条线，他在思考此时此刻应该戳穿但丁那卑鄙的手段还是直接给他一刀更好一点，看到但丁那趾高气扬的样子让他果断地选择了后者。阎魔刀出鞘的时候但丁灵活地跳到了地面上，他伸出一根手指在维吉尔的面前摇了摇，"就算是恼羞成怒也是没有办法的哦。"

决定了，这里就是但丁的葬身之地吧。维吉尔握着阎魔刀的手紧了紧。

然而由远及近的警鸣声打断了他俩进一步地举动，维吉尔回头看的时候才发现之前摩托车的爆炸已经促成了一场不小的火灾，八成是哪个居民看到山上火光冲天于是报了警喊了消防，虽然他不介意被当成罪魁祸首但是被那些人类缠着又不能砍的确很麻烦。思索了一下他放下刀重新坐回车里准备像蕾蒂一样逃离现场，还眼疾手快地移动了车让但丁上车的想法胎死腹中。

"我还没上车呢！"但丁也知道接下来的状况不利。

维吉尔哼了一声，"这是我的车，你要上上你自己的车。"

但丁急了，"你明明知道我的车毁了…拜托老哥不要丢下我一个人在这。"

听到但丁服软的语气维吉尔也是心情大好，他笑非笑地看着但丁，又一种不急不缓的语调问着，"谁赢了？"

但丁愣了一下，然后一脸被骗了的表情，他咬牙切齿的看了维吉尔一会儿，然后在维吉尔不耐烦的想要发车的时候快速地说着，"是你是你是你，是我伟大的老哥— **维吉尔** 。"维吉尔嘴角的弧度越来越大，他扬起下巴也算是接受了这个结果。但丁如释重负赶紧跳上车，然后在被他教出来的维吉尔神一样的车技下在被人发现之前快速地逃离现场。车渐渐行驶得平稳起来，知道这时维吉尔也不可能中途把他扔下车，但丁眨眨眼，又继续开口道。

"还有我，比老哥还了不起的 **但丁** 。"


	3. Chapter 3

**爱情就是场战争。**

蕾蒂已经习惯了但丁和维吉尔在打到一半的时候近乎啃咬的吻在一起，然后那场不知道怎么就被挑起的战斗就这么不明不白的结束下去，实际上她还希望这样，毕竟不用再东躲西藏地逃逸现场不用处理很多的善后工作使得她轻松了不少。但丁和维吉尔之间的生活就是fight or fuck，她一直都是知道这一点的。她还是会定期买好多好多的巧克力圣代去找维吉尔做心理咨询，但丁这位一直都很理智的哥哥从来没有因为深陷其中就冲昏了头脑，他总能给予蕾蒂很好的建议。

蕾蒂扫了一眼放在一边压根没动的巧克力圣代，尽管她在但丁告诉她维吉尔的这个喜好时就严重怀疑那不过是但丁的恶趣味而已，而现在她也深信不疑这些本该属于维吉尔的东西将全部都进了但丁的肚子里。

"蕾蒂。"维吉尔抿了抿嘴，然后叹了一口气，"…以后买 **草莓味** 的就好。"

蕾蒂眨眨眼，然后笑着应了声。冲昏头脑这件事，说不定一早就有了，只不过维吉尔就算被爱情冲昏了头还能这么理智罢了。

离开的时候和恩佐擦肩而过，余光扫视着恩佐手里厚厚的一堆委任状，从数量上来看就不可能是给但丁的，何况今天但丁不在。她停下脚步，从快要被合上的门缝里看到恩佐把那厚厚的一堆纸全部交给了维吉尔，还点头哈腰说了些什么谄媚的话，维吉尔表情冷静地翻着委任状，然后似乎点点了头。

 _门被关上了。_

蕾蒂看向太阳的地方的时候还能看到Temen ni gru的残骸，从那次疯狂的夜晚之后已经过了三年了。

"恩佐给了维吉尔一大笔委托金，都没分我一点。"

"你又没接他的任务。"

"好歹当年我也是他们的搭线人好嘛，怎么样都得给我50%的提成啊。"

"那已经不是搭线人的提成了。"

"明明当初是我把他捡回来的结果他混的比我还好，你也是啊蕾蒂，从来都只主动给维吉尔买圣代而不给我买。"

"反正最后还不是被你吃了。"

但丁垂头丧气地趴在桌子上，"完了，维吉尔这次攒这么多钱肯定是为了给我准备一个大惊喜，他要让我一旦接受他的那份礼物然后就再也不能在他面前翻身，要被他压整整一辈子啊一辈子。"

蕾蒂仔细地做着枪械的护理，完全不想搭理但丁，只是淡淡地说了一句，"反正和你现在这样没差就是了。"

"你说我要给他送什么才能抗衡啊？在楼下开家寿司店？精装书籍？SM道具？裸替围裙？把我自己五花大绑地送过去？"

"最后一个听起来不错。"

"哎蕾蒂！我没想到你还有这种恶趣味。"

蕾蒂的手一僵，差点就手滑去开枪，这种脑门被射入子弹都不会死的恶魔可不值得她浪费宝贵的子弹。她抿了抿嘴，"…怎样都好，总之送他最想要的就是了。你哥心情一好说不定会让你在上面一次的。"

但丁的眼睛转了转，用类似维吉尔那种低低沉沉的语气开了口，"那么我把项链送给他好了。"

蕾蒂这下是真的停下手上的动作了。

但丁又恢复了上扬的语调，像是一个即将得到糖果的孩子一样，"我果然是个伟大的弟弟啊，处心积虑为那个狼心狗…啊不没心没肺的老哥设想，相信像我这样猛烈而又火辣的爱情肯定能将他那被冰冻住的内心给融化下来…"

"但丁。"蕾蒂叹了一口气，"你知道维吉尔已经拿着他和你的项链把魔界大门打开了吧。"

"…"

"…"

 **"我知道。"**

又怎么会不知道。每天每夜都紧密纠缠在一起的两副躯体，从皮肤开始连血带肉都被咬下吃掉然后便彻底与对方融为一体。可是就算肉体上的距离接近为零，心理上的距离也不会因此缩短哪怕是一点。就算维吉尔不说，但丁也知道他们之间永远都有那么一条深不见底的鸿沟。那是他们每次激烈的肉体碰撞中所感受到的，正因为彼此都明白这一点所以才会像是没有明天一样做的死去活来。

维吉尔尝试过，并且尝试了好几年在人类世界生存，尽管表面上过得幸福美满甚至比但丁都要棒但是这不是他所想的生活。他不是一个拿着高额的佣兵的报酬舒舒服服过日子的人，他不是一个和平的人类世界的维护者，他不是这样一个被圈养在门口看家的家犬。他是一头属于广阔的天地的猛兽，红酒喂不饱他，他需要的是鲜血。

所以你看，他们永远都是背道而驰的命运，没法彻彻底底的永远在一起。

"我走了。"

但丁从杂志里抬起头来，看着穿着一身勾着金丝的蓝色大衣的维吉尔推开事务所的门准备离开的背影，恍惚间好像回到了那天夜晚的塔上面，雨水把他淋个透，鞋子里都泡了水十分的不自在—嘿所以哪次我输了是鞋子的问题！维吉尔也像现在这样背对着他，双手扶着阎魔刀，一动不动好像在进行一场跨越几个世纪的等待，等待着许久没见的弟弟，等待着仅存着一丝的血缘，等待着世界上唯一相称的灵魂。

但丁的喉结动了动，然后突然喊道，"维吉尔！"

维吉尔回头，突然看到一个黑影被扔了过来，良好的反应神经让他伸手稳稳接住。

—"我要把项链砸在他的脸上，跟他说，'嘿，维吉尔，老子腻了，你拿着项链滚回你那阴森的快要腐烂的魔界去吧。记住，是老子甩了你，所以这场爱情战斗是老子胜得彻底。'"

维吉尔盯着手中的亮晶晶的钥匙看了很久。

"记得没事就回来看看。"但丁又翻了一页杂志，对着维吉尔摆摆手。

 **"这叫和棋。"**

刚刚学会下西洋棋的时候但丁和维吉尔几乎是没有战略的硬碰硬，一个棋子接一个棋子地被扔到了棋盘以外，等到最后几近只剩下两个王的时候他们开始大眼瞪小眼。维吉尔的运气好一点，他还保留了一个象，只是他发现无论怎样他都没法将死但丁，于是他们便向他们的母亲求助。伊娃稍稍侧头，声音柔和得要滴出水来，"在不破坏规则的情况下，不管你们怎么移动棋子都没法将死对方，所以是一种僵局。"

"可是我比他多出了一个子，所以还是我赢了。"维吉尔很不服气地说。

但丁立刻打断了他，"别耍赖，妈妈都说了这是一种和棋，也就是说我们谁都没有赢。"

"是的，也可以说你们都赢了。"伊娃对着但丁点点头，然后伸手在仍然不服气的维吉尔的头上揉了揉，凑过去亲昵地碰了碰他的额头，"这是规则，维吉。你虽然比他厉害一点，但是也没办法把他将死，对吧？"在看到维吉尔就算有些不想接受还是撇撇嘴点点头之后伊娃满意地放开了他，然后双手合掌在胸前弯眼笑了起来，"好啦，我的儿子们果然是世界上最棒的。你们能够这么快就学会西洋棋我已经很吃惊了，不如我们来好好庆祝一下—想吃什么，我给你们去做。"

"万岁！"但丁欢呼雀跃地举起了手，"我要吃芝士蛋糕！"

"麻薯。"维吉尔小声地接了一句。

见维吉尔是真的接受了这个结果，但丁有些惊喜地扭头看着维吉尔脸，然后突然开始变得模糊起来。

一直都是和棋。

 **他们谁也没有赢过。**

蕾蒂气势汹汹地推开Devil May Cry的大门，二话不说径直走到音响那里狠狠地按了关闭键，可是常年故障的音响可没这么简单就关上，蕾蒂心一横掏出枪来啪啪啪地给了它几枪，然后满意地感受着久违的清静。

"嘿，你把我的音响弄坏了，你要赔偿我。"一边打着架子鼓的但丁不满地看着蕾蒂。

蕾蒂揉揉太阳穴，然后一副盛气凌人的样子一脚踩到了但丁的鼓上，吓得但丁原本打算用来指着蕾蒂的鼓棒也只是交叉在胸前防身，蕾蒂活动着手腕，然后冷哼着，"你要感谢首先进入你这里的是我，而且还成功地制止住了这个扰民的噪音来源，不然等会就是一大批警察把你抓取关24个小时的禁闭，那将意味着你会在24个小时都吃不到披萨或者草莓圣代—别和我争监狱就是没有这种优惠政策。说真的，你最近是不是完全没有处理性欲，自己不痛快也要让所有的人和你一起不痛快是吧？你知道么但丁？现在你最好好好去厕所里撸几次，把你那过剩的精力发泄出去，然后再回头看看你每次任务破坏的东西是不是又增加到你那点可怜的委托金都快没了？"

但丁撇撇嘴，也是轻哼一声，"没有就没有呗，反正维吉尔给我留了那么多钱就去送死了，那些遗产我可是能花好几年呢。也别光说我，蕾蒂，你是不是也是精力过剩只能来找我发泄么，欲求不满情绪就紊乱了是吧，果然你身边还是缺个让你爽到的男人。嘿，既然这么巧的话不如我们…"

碰。

但丁偏过头去，然后吐掉了弹壳。

"拿着。"蕾蒂扔给但丁一块用纸工工整整抱起来的不明物品，"魔界的特产。"

"什么？特产？魔界？蕾蒂你让我乖乖吃下的话应该用更没有伤害一点的形容词才对啊。"但丁打开看那块黑色的不明物品，顿时没有了食欲。

"是维吉尔寄过来的。"

"哦哦，维吉尔寄过来的，那没问题了。什么—维、维吉尔？！"但丁感觉手上这块东西有千斤重，他颤抖着伸出双手来供着，生怕一个不小心就把他哥给他的东西摔了个粉碎。

蕾蒂摊手，"当初他离开的时候我和恩佐可都是问了他地址也给他留了地址让他有时间就回回我们的信，也就你这个无情无义的弟弟拽上天的扔了把钥匙就以为自己为了老哥牺牲自己伟大的不得了。维吉尔说最近魔界可乱了他那洁癖犯了要让那里整整齐齐规规矩矩高唱十律八严，再回来就要到很久之后了，为表歉意就寄了这个特产。不得不说你哥的礼仪比你规范得多。"蕾蒂看着但丁一副见鬼的样子觉得心情大好，"虽然形状和样子很奇怪，但是口感真的没话说，维吉尔的品位还是一如既往的好啊…哎，但丁，你做什么！这个不是一口吞的，要慢慢吃，慢慢吃啊…"

但丁呛得眼泪都快出来了，刷刷刷的样子吓到蕾蒂了。在蕾蒂给他倒水的时候他看着他的事务所，但丁总能在事务所里看到维吉尔，坐在沙发上看书的维吉尔，在台球桌边翘起屁股的维吉尔，趴在他背上一口一口咬着他的肉的维吉尔。冰箱空了蕾蒂不会再给他买草莓圣代了，台球桌修好了在上面打再激烈的球也不会断了，风扇挂在头顶上吱呀吱呀地转送来一阵凉快的风，再也没有大热天在地上纠缠在一起的两个人所产生的热气让这风扇仅仅成为一个摆设了。你看，事务所和平了，一切都圆满了，但是却总感觉有部分东西空缺出来了，就像他自己买再多的草莓圣代也填不满那个冰箱一样，他总觉得应该把冻成冰块的兄长放进去才行。

但丁用手捂住咳得发疼的喉咙，另一只手遮住了止不住流泪的眼睛。

魔界阴冷的时候总能让维吉尔想起被冻成冰块关在冰箱里的那一小时，那一小时里他在脑袋里构想了无数种让但丁碎尸万段的方式，而且种种都不重样，然而却没有哪一种他有想过会在三个小时后和但丁在床上开始滚床单。他想着但丁总是不掩饰自己情绪放声大叫的样子，想着他那带着汗液和奶香味的肉，想着他抱着自己时候的那种温暖。

 **他想但丁。**

他伸手揣摩着挂在胸口链子上的那把钥匙，他依旧记得那天但丁是以怎样一种方式抛过来的。我知道你要走，但是不代表我们从此以后就没了关系。你不能抹杀掉这种感情。但丁所传达给他的意思他的的确确的感受到了，他想了想还是没有提醒但丁手上拿的那本杂志其实是倒的。

魔界的混乱其实不过是个借口，维吉尔从来没有想过有一天也有自己不知道如何面对的场景，他不可能留在人类世界，但丁也不可能留在魔界，他俩一直在这样的僵局下勉强维持着动态的平衡。他一直在渴求力量来保护自己的弟弟，而那个愚蠢的弟弟却反过来让他变得懦弱起来。真是愚蠢啊。维吉尔嗤笑一声。

魔界传来爆炸声的时候维吉尔眉毛一挑反射性的抄起阎魔刀，心想哪个不长眼的蠢货居然来这里捣乱，不过也正好给他发泄一下堆积在心中的氤氲，然而在门口看到坐在堆成山的恶魔上面的但丁的时候维吉尔心中那些急躁、不安、愤怒、侵占全部都消散得无影无踪，他一时竟不知道说什么才好。

但丁说，"老哥，好久不见啊。"

但丁说，"老哥，你都给蕾蒂和恩佐寄特产都不给我寄，真是太无情了。"

但丁说，"老哥，你给我留的钱我用完了。"

但丁说，"老哥，你在我家蹭了三年，我也要过来蹭回来。"

但丁说，"老哥，蕾蒂说让我解决下我的欲望，所以我来找你啦。"

但丁说， **"老哥，我想你了。"**

然后维吉尔就想是了，是了，这就是他们的相处方式，是一次次毫无意义的比赛，是所谓的 _Fight or Fuck_ ，是命运上的分离又会因为强烈的感情而再次重逢。然后维吉尔就明白他们那一次次的斗争他一次都没有赢过，一次也没有。而但丁也是一样。但是某种程度上他们一直都在赢。然后既然双方的热情一直不会褪去，是不是就可以一直这样乐此不疲下去。

维吉尔还拿着阎魔刀就将双手交叉在胸前，对着他的这位双胞胎弟弟一勾嘴角，"所以这次是我赢了。"

 **Stalement**

END


End file.
